zwierzcafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tygrys
Tygrys (Panthera tigris) – thumb|Tygrys syberyjskigatunek dużego, drapieżnego ssaka łożyskowego z rodziny kotowatych (Felidae), największy z żyjących współcześnie czterech wielkich, ryczących kotów z rodzaju Panthera, jeden z największych drapieżników lądowych – wielkością ustępuje jedynie niektórym niedźwiedziom. Słowo "tygrys" pochodzi od greckiego wyrazu "tigris", które z kolei ma najprawdopodobniej irańskie korzenie. Pochodzenie tygrysów Filogeneza tygrysów nie została jednoznacznie wyjaśniona. Współczesna wiedza o pochodzeniu tych drapieżników opiera się na niewielkiej ilości materiału kopalnego. Wszystkie żyjące współcześnie duże koty zaliczane są do podrodziny Pantheriinae. Najstarszym znanym gatunkiem o możliwym dużym stopniu pokrewieństwa jest znaleziony w północnych Chinach i na Jawie wczesnoplejstoceńska, mniejsza od tygrysa Panthera palaeosinensis. Najprawdopodobniejszym prekursorem linii kotowatych, z której powstał Panthera tigris, jest wymarła przed kilkoma milionami lat Panthera schreuderi. Nie ma jednak pewności, gdyż jego skamieniałości nie wskazują jednoznacznie na pokrewieństwo ze znanym współcześnie tygrysem. thumb|left|295pxZostał opisany przez Linneusza w 10. edycji Systema Naturae (1758) jako Felis tigris. W 1858 roku rosyjski naturalista Mikołaj Siewiercow opisał tego dużego kota pod nazwą Tigris striatus. W 1929 Pocock zaliczył go do rodzaju Panthera. Obecnie większość zoologów zgadza się z przynależnością tygrysa do tego właśnie rodzaju. Dokładniej przeprowadzone badania anatomiczne wykazały jednak, że tygrys może być blisko spokrewniony z panterą mglistą. Przynależność rodzajowa tego kota jest więc niepewna. Obecnie prowadzone są szczegółowe badania anatomiczne, genetyczne oraz molekularne, których celem jest ustalenie relacji pokrewieństwa pomiędzy przedstawicielami Pantheriinae. Kilka milionów lat temu niemal w całej Azji dominował P. t. acutidens, od którego pochodzi tygrys chiński (Panthera tigris amoyensis). Jedna z teorii zakłada, że wszystkie tygrysy, które zasiedlają tereny inne, niż Indonezja, pochodzą właśnie od niego. wywodzą się właśnie od tego podgatunku. Około 1,2 miliona lat temu w Indonezji pojawił się Panthera tigris trinilensis (tygrys z Trinil) odkryty na stanowisku archeologicznym Trinil na Jawie. Według większości zoologów jest on przodkiem wszystkich znanych indonezyjskich podgatunków tygrysa i nie wywodzi się od wcześniejszego P. t. acutidens. Skamieliny tygrysów znajdowano również na Borneo, we wschodniej Beringii i na Sachalinie. W Indiach i północnej Azji tygrys pojawił się pod koniec plejstocenu. Zasięg występowania i siedlisko Dawniej był szeroko rozprzestrzeniony w Azji – od wschodniej Turcji i Morza Kaspijskiego po wschodnią Rosję (do Morza Ochockiego) i Mandżurię. Południowa granica zasięgu ciągnęła się od północnego Iranu po Półwysep Malajski, Jawę i Bali. Obecnie występuje w Azji południowej i wschodniej, a właściwie w małych, izolowanych populacjach na obszarze między Indiami a Wietnamem i Tajlandią oraz w Chinach, na wschodzie Rosji i na Sumatrze. Na przestrzeni ostatnich 100 lat utracił około 93% z dawnego zasięgu występowania. Zajmuje różnorodne siedliska – od wiecznie zielonych tropikalnych lasów deszczowych, przez namorzyny i południowe zbocza Himalajów po zaśnieżoną tajgę syberyjską. Preferuje tereny z dostępem do wody, gęsto porośnięte wysoką roślinnością, zasobne w duże ssaki kopytne. Budowa Podstawowe dane *thumb|310pxDługość całkowita 172 - 330 cm. *Długość ogona 53 - 116 *Wysokość w kłębie 80 - 115 *Masa ciała 91 - 423 kg. (samce), 65 - 160 (samice) *Liczba chromosomów 2n=38 *Pożywienie duże i małe kręgowce – od młodych słoni po małpy i gryzonie *Ciąża 96–111 dni Tygrys jest najpotężniejszym przedstawicielem rodziny kotowatych i jednym z największych drapieżników lądowych. Dorosłe samce osiągają ponad 300 kg masy ciała przy ponad 3 m całkowitej długości. Rekordowa masa ciała samca tygrysa syberyjskiego wynosi 423 kg. Nieco większe od niego były wymarłe smilodony i lwy jaskiniowe, a współcześnie jedynie pochodzące ze skrzyżowania tygrysicy z lwem lygrysy osiągają większe rozmiary. Rozmiary tygrysów zmieniają się w zależności od wysokości zajmowanych terenów, najmniejsze żyją w terenach niżej położonych. thumb|left|190pxNajwiększym podgatunkiem jest tygrys syberyjski – notowany rekordowy ciężar samca wynosi 384 kg, a najmniejszym tygrys sumatrzański. Mniejszy od niego tygrys balijski został wytępiony przez człowieka w 1937. Był przeciętnie dwukrotnie mniejszy od swojego syberyjskiego krewniaka. Masywne ciało o silnej budowie z krótkimi, bardzo muskularnymi nogami zakończone jest długim ogonem ułatwiającym utrzymanie równowagi. Tygrysy mają bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą tę zdolność. Jak u wszystkich kotów przednie łapy mają pięć, a tylne cztery palce. Wszystkie palce zakończone są ostrymi pazurami o sierpowatym kształcie. Odpowiednia budowa ostatniego paliczka oraz obecność mięśni poruszających ten paliczek powodują, że pazury mogą być cofane. Umiejętność chowania pazurów umożliwia tygrysowi bardzo ciche stąpanie przy podkradaniu się do ofiary, a ich wysunięcie ułatwia przytrzymywanie i rozrywanie zdobyczy. Wysunięte pazury tygrysa stanowią bardzo groźną broń. Służą również do czyszczenia futra, zachowywania równowagi przy pokonywaniu nierównych przeszkód oraz zaznaczania terytorium poprzez rysowanie śladów na ziemi i korze drzew. Nieco dłuższe tylne łapy są doskonale przystosowane do skakania. Tygrys jest drugim po pumie rekordzistą w skoku wzwyż – potrafi wskoczyć na wysokość 5 m – i drugim po lwie w skoku w dal – jednym skokiem pokonuje odległość 8–9 m. Na wysokość 2 m wskakuje trzymając zdobycz ważącą 50 kg. Jednym uderzeniem łapy jest w stanie zabić zwierzę wielkości dużego psa, a nawet człowieka. Kolejnym elementem doskonałego przystosowania do drapieżnego trybu życia jest budowa szczęki tygrysa – uzębienie tnąco-kruszące z silnie rozwiniętymi kłami i łamaczami. W szczęce osadzonych jest 30 zębów. Długie na 75 do 90 mm kły służą do zabijania ofiary i rozrywania mięsa. thumb|176px|OkoNajlepiej rozwiniętym zmysłem tygrysów jest słuch. Wychwytują dźwięki o częstotliwości od 200 Hz do 100 kHz, pięciokrotnie wyższe niż słyszane przez człowieka (do 20 kHz). Prawdopodobnie tygrysy potrafią rozpoznać gatunki zwierząt po wydawanych przez nie odgłosach, co wyjaśniałoby dużą precyzję w odnajdywaniu ulubionych gatunków. Zmysł węchu u tygrysa nie należy do wysoko rozwiniętych. Jest zdecydowanie słabszy niż u psów. Do rozpoznawania zapachów wykorzystywany jest pomocniczo narząd Jacobsona. Podobnie do lwów, aby ułatwić dopływ powietrza do receptorów węchowych, tygrysy otwierają pysk i wysuwają język w charakterystycznym grymasie. Jak wszystkie wielkie koty z rodzaju Panthera, tygrys potrafi ryczeć. Głos ryczącego króla dżungli słyszany jest z odległości 3 km. Tygrys potrafi też świetnie pływać, a płynąc może zabić ściganą ofiarę. Bardzo dobrze czuje się w wodzie, potrafi przepłynąć rzekę o szerokości 6–8 km, a z nurtem rzeki 29 km. thumb|left|226px|SzkieletBudowa siatkówki oka umożliwia tygrysom widzenie w ciemnościach (widzą sześciokrotnie lepiej niż człowiek). Obecność dobrze rozwiniętych pręcików wskazuje na możliwość widzenia barw. Tygrysy mają okrągłe źrenice i żółte tęczówki. W nocy światło odbite od oczu tygrysa przybiera kolor od czerwonożółtego do niebieskozielonego – w zależności od źródła światła i kąta jego padania. Na zdjęciach robionych w świetle lampy błyskowej powstaje tzw. efekt czerwonych oczu. Tygrysy, jak wszystkie koty, mają oko osłonięte przesłoną migawkową, tzw. trzecią powieką. Umaszczenie thumb|234pxJest uzależnione od podgatunku i pory roku, od żółtawego do czerwonopomarańczowego z czarnymi, wyrazistymi pręgami. Boki głowy i strona brzuszna są białe. Kształt i rozmieszczenie pręg są zależne od podgatunku, a szczegółowy układ – unikalny dla każdego osobnika – może stanowić podstawę do identyfikacji. Podgatunki północne mają generalnie jaśniejsze futro. Owłosienie tygrysów pełni funkcję zmysłu dotyku. Wibryssy występują na brwiach, policzkach i – najdłuższe, mierzące do 15 cm – na górnej wardze po obydwu stronach pyska. Włosy czuciowe rozłożone są nierównomiernie na całej skórze zwierzęcia. U podgatunków południowych przeciętna długość włosów waha się od 7–20 mm na grzbiecie do 15–35 mm na brzuchu. Gęstość futra jest zależna od czynników geograficznych i pory roku. Biały tygrys thumb|leftJest to jeden z wielu wariantów umaszczenia Panthera tigris. Jego cechami charakterystycznymi są: kremowe lub białe umaszczenie sierści, różowy nos, niebieskie oczy oraz czarne, szare lub czekoladowe pasy. Osobniki albinotyczne o śnieżnobiałym kolorze futra, posiadające prawie nie widoczne pasy lub ich brak nazywane są „Królowymi Śniegu” (ang. Snow-White Tigers). W naturze tygrysy te żyją jedynie w subtropikalnych lasach Bengalu. Nie są one jednak innymi podgatunkami lecz wariantami kolorystycznymi żyjącego tam tygrysa bengalskiego (Panthera tigris tigris). Rzadziej białe osobniki występują u tygrysa amurskiego (Panthera tigris altaica). Wszystkie białe koty trzymane w ogrodach zoologicznych pochodzą od jednego ojca o imieniu Mohman, którego schwytano w 1820 roku. Rodzicami białych tygrysów mogą być także dwa normalnie umaszczone koty. Jest to jednak możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli co najmniej jeden z nich jest nosicielem upośledzonego genu, odpowiedzialnego za wytwarzanie odpowiedniej ilości melaniny. Czarne tygrysy Czarny tygrys to jeden z wielu wariantów umaszczenia tygrysa. Początkowo uznano go za nowy podgatunek tygrysa. Obecnie jest on obiektem licznych teorii i badań kryptozoologów oraz genetyków. Pierwsze hipotezy na temat pochodzenia nietypowego umaszczenia tego tygrysa zakładały, że czarny kolor futra to wynik anomalii genetycznej, która powoduje nadmierne wytwarzanie melaniny. Chorobę taką nazywa się melanizmem. W przypadku tygrysa jest to jednak pojęcie nieprawidłowe, gdyż jego sierść pokrywają ciemne, pionowe pasy. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem pochodzenia dziwnej cechy jest upośledzenie całkiem odwrotne zwane pseudomelanizmem. Pasy rozszerzają się i pokrywają ze sobą tworząc jednolite, smoliste umaszczenie. Najprawdopodobniejsza hipoteza mówi o krzyżowaniu się podgatunków Panthera tigris. Każdy z nich charakteryzuje się innym rozmieszczeniem pasów oraz rozmiarami ciała. U potomka dwóch podgatunków pasy te pokryją się ze sobą, pozostawiając jednocześnie nieliczne, pomarańczowe znaczenia. Obecnie znanych jest kilka osobników, będących mieszańcami kilku podgatunków tygrysa. Pierwsze fotografie skór tego tygrysa zostały opublikowane przez brytyjskiego kryptozoologa Karla Shukera w książce pt. "Mystery Cats of the World". Niebieskie tygrysy thumb|219pxNiebieski tygrys (tygrys maltański) to prawdopodobnie polimorficzna odmiana tygrysa bengalskiego, która żyje w Prowincji Fujian w Chinach. Udokumentowane przypadki spotkania z tymi zwierzętami pochodzą także z Korei, Birmy i Rosji. W 1910 roku amerykański misjonarz Harry R. Caldwell podczas polowania na tygrysy zauważył kilka osobników maści niebieskiej na obrzeżach miasta Fuzhou. Swoją relację opisał w kronice "Blue Tiger" (1924). Historia ta została także zapożyczona do książki Roya Chapmana Andrewsa pt. "Camps & Trails in China cz. 4" (1925). Inne raporty pochodzą z okresu wojny koreańskiej (1950-1953), podczas której Dr. Karl Shuker obserwował ponoć w okolicach dzisiejszej granicy Korei Północnej z K. Południową podobne zwierzęta. Zoolog opisał to w swojej książce pt. " Mystery Cats of the World". Znane są także przypadki narodzin tygrysów pseudomelanistycznych o sierści szaro-niebieskiej lub błękitnej w ogrodach zoologicznych. Najwięcej takich przypadków odnotowano w Oklahoma Zoo w roku 1964. Rodzicami tych nienaturalnie umaszczonych tygrysów były zwykłe osobniki pochodzące z Bengalu. Obecnie sądzi się, że niebieskie tygrysy to jedynie polimorficzna odmiana Panthera tigris tigris (tygrysa bengalskiego), której prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się na wolności lub w niewoli jest niewielkie. Określenie tygrys maltański pochodzi od rasy kota o błękitno-szarej maści, który został wyhodowany na Malcie. "Golden Tabby" Tygrysy "Golden Tabby" to odmiana kolorystyczna tygrysa występującą stosunkowo często, zarówno na wolności, jak i w niewoli. Charakterystyczną cechą tych tygrysów jest rude, jasno-kakaowe lub buro-złote umaszczenie z czekoladowymi pasami. Wszystkie należą do podgatunku Panthera tigris tigris i Panthera tigris altaica. Otrzymuje je się w wyniku kojarzenia białych i zwykłych tygrysów. Tryb życia Większość tygrysów żyje w lasach tropikalnych oraz na terenach porośniętych przez zarośla trawiaste, trzcinowe i bambusowe. Są bardzo aktywnymi drapieżnikami naziemnymi, rzadko wchodzą na drzewa. Na miejsce odpoczynku najchętniej wybierają cień pod drzewami, a na stepach syberyjskich – rozpadliny skalne. Pokarm i strategia polowania thumb|302px|Atak tygrysaTygrys jest mięsożernym drapieżnikiem stojącym na najwyższym poziomie piramidy ekologicznej. Poluje na wszelkie zwierzęta niezależnie od wielkości. Jedynie dorosłe, zdrowe nosorożce i słonie potrafią skutecznie obronić się przed jego żarłocznością, a mimo tego zdarzają się utarczki pomiędzy nimi a tygrysem. Podobnie wyglądają konfrontacje z większymi od tygrysa niedźwiedziami brunatnymi. Chociaż obydwa olbrzymy wzajemnie się unikają (obecnie obydwa gatunki są bardzo rzadkie) dochodzi między nimi do walk, w których niedźwiedź nierzadko zostaje pokonany. Zwykle tygrysy zabijają niedźwiedzie młode lub te, które zapadły w sen zimowy lub dopiero się z niego wybudziły. Notowano jednak przypadki, gdy dorodny i doświadczony tygrys pokonał dorosłego samca niedźwiedzia. Tygrys najchętniej poluje na duże ssaki kopytne (sambary, gaury, bawoły, dzikie świnie), nie gardzi młodym słoniem lub nosorożcem, który oddalił się od stada, zdarza mu się zabijać krokodyle, a nawet duże ryby, na które czatuje przy brzegu. Poluje z ukrycia. Wykorzystując doskonały słuch i wzrok oraz gęstwiny podkrada się do ofiary. Stąpa bardzo cicho, ponieważ – jak większość kotów – potrafi chować pazury i przyczajony thumb|leftwyczekuje, aż cel ataku zbliży się do niego. Potrafi biec z prędkością 60 km/h. Przednimi łapami powala atakowane zwierzę na ziemię i wbija kły w jego kark często przerywając tym uderzeniem rdzeń kręgowy, tchawicę, żyłę lub tętnicę szyjną ofiary. Dużym zwierzętom rozrywa gardło i czeka, aż ofiara skona. Tylko 1 na 10–20 ataków kończy się sukcesem drapieżnika. Duża zdobycz wystarcza mu na klika dni. Jednorazowo zjada 20–35 kg mięsa, wygłodniały – nawet do 50 kg. Podchodzi pod osiedla ludzkie. Stare tygrysy czasami wybierają na swoje ofiary ludzi i zwierzęta domowe, zwłaszcza bydło. Jest to spowodowane prawdopodobnie utratą sprawności łowieckiej, np. przez wady uzębienia. Osłabiony osobnik zmuszony jest do opuszczenia swojego terytorium w poszukiwaniu łatwiejszej zdobyczy. Zdarza się, że młody tygrys napada na człowieka, ale takie zdarzenia tłumaczone są jako przypadkowe. Poluje zarówno w dzień, jak i w nocy, przy czym największą aktywność wykazuje przed i po zachodzie słońca, nocą zwykle patrolując zajmowane terytorium. Zbiorowe polowania w małych grupach rodzinnych – podobnie jak to robią lwy – zdarzają się tygrysom, ale należy to do rzadkości. Wodę pije pobierając ją lekko wywiniętym językiem – sposobem stosowanym jedynie przez kotowate i psowate. Terytorium thumb|227pxSamce obejmują tereny o powierzchni 60–100 km², a samice do 20 km². Wielkość terytorium zależy od warunków środowiska, a szczególnie od ilości pokarmu jaką może dostarczyć tygrysowi. Im mniej pokarmu tym większe terytorium. Terytoria są znakowane moczem, odchodami i wydzieliną gruczołów zapachowych. Znakowanie przyczynia się do ograniczania liczby starć pomiędzy gospodarzem terenu, a przybyszami poszukującymi nowych, nieobjętych we władanie terytoriów. Obszar kontrolowany przez jednego samca może zawierać areały osobnicze kilku samic. Zarówno samce jak i samice obejmują areały osobnicze nienakładające się z areałami innych przedstawicieli tej samej płci. Areał osobniczy samicy jest mniejszy, ponieważ w czasie polowania nie może się ona zbytnio oddalać od miejsca, w którym ukryła swoje młode. Zachowania socjalne thumb|left|234pxZachowania socjalne tygrysów nie należą do skomplikowanych. Podstawową jednostkę rodzinną stanowi samica z młodymi. Samce czasem przebywają w towarzystwie samicy i swoich młodych. Spotykane czasami dorosłe tygrysy wędrujące w małych grupach są ze sobą spokrewnione. W przypadku samic jest to zwykle matka z córką. W warunkach naturalnych nie spotyka się grup niespokrewnionych ze sobą osobników. Sytuacje takie mają miejsce w niewoli i na terenach o wymuszonym, nienaturalnym dla tych zwierząt zagęszczeniu. Dorosły samiec jest najczęściej samotnikiem z wysoko rozwiniętym terytorializmem. Tylko w okresie rozrodu tworzy rodziny, dzieląc swój rozległy rewir z kilkoma samicami. W konfrontacji z innymi osobnikami wykazuje silną agresję bez względu na to, czy ma do czynienia z samcem, czy z samicą. Z reguły dochodzi do demonstracji kłów i wymiany odgłosów. W skrajnych przypadkach – choć zdarza się to stosunkowo rzadko – konfrontacje między tygrysami kończą się śmiercią jednego z jej uczestników. Czasami obserwowano przypadki wzajemnej tolerancji. Do komunikowania się pomiędzy sobą tygrysy używają różnorodnych dźwięków. Rycząc informują inne tygrysy o zajmowanej pozycji. Częściej od głośnego ryczenia wydają różnego rodzaju pomruki, warczenie, parskanie, prychanie i miauczenie. Wśród obserwatorów nie ma zgody co do tego, czy tygrysy potrafią mruczeć13. W komunikacji bezpośredniej dużą rolę odgrywają ruchy ogona. Rozród i rozwój thumb|224pxSamice osiągają dojrzałość płciową pomiędzy 3–4 rokiem życia, samce średnio o rok później. W ciepłej strefie klimatycznej samice mogą przystępować do rozrodu o każdej porze roku, ale najczęściej (oraz w strefie zimnej) następuje to od końca listopada do początku kwietnia. Wchodząc w okres rui samice nawołują samca głośnym ryczeniem i spryskują moczem okoliczne drzewa i skały, sygnalizując w ten sposób gotowość do rozpoczęcia okresu godowego. Takie zachowania powtarza do czasu kopulacji lub zakończenia rui. Przy malejącej liczbie tygrysów zdarza się, że samica nie znajduje partnera do rozrodu. Do ponownej rui dochodzi po 10–60 dniach, okres ten jest różny u poszczególnych samic. Ciąża trwa 93–114 dni (najczęściej 104–106 dni), w miocie rodzi się zwykle 3–4, ale zdarzają się mioty od 1–7 młodych. Młode tygrysię po urodzeniu jest ślepe i bezradne. Waży ok. 1 kg. Śmiertelność młodych w pierwszym roku życia sięga 1/3, a w dwóch pierwszych latach życia może przekroczyć 50%. Szacuje się, że thumb|left|Tygrysiątkotylko jedno tygrysię z miotu osiągnie dojrzały wiek. Najsłabsze w miocie często ginie tuż po urodzeniu. Wiele młodych ginie na skutek powodzi, a także pożarów wzniecanych przez ludzi przy wyrębie lasów pod uprawy rolne. Samiec obejmujący nowe terytorium, na którym znajdują się samice z młodymi zabija wszystkich potomków swojego poprzednika, aby przyspieszyć gotowość samicy do kopulacji. Po utracie młodych samica wchodzi w estrus w ciągu kilku miesięcy, a wychowując młode – po 2–3 latach od poprzedniej rui. Około 8 tygodnia życia młode są zdolne do opuszczenia kryjówki i podążania za matką, która wychowuje je bez pomocy samca. Jego udział w wychowaniu potomstwa ogranicza się do obrony terytorium przed intruzami, czasem do zabawy z młodymi. W okresie wychowywania potomstwa tygrysica jest najbardziej niebezpieczna dla każdego potencjalnego wroga. Wiele z dokonanych przez tygrysicę ataków na człowieka miało miejsce w wyniku zaskoczenia jej w okresie opieki nad młodymi. Wymiana zębów mlecznych na zęby stałe rozpoczyna się ok. 6 miesiąca życia. Młode tygrysy wdrapują się na drzewa, ale z wiekiem stają się cięższe i robią to coraz rzadziej. Samodzielność młode tygrysy uzyskują około 18 miesiąca życia, ale pozostają z matką do 2–2,5 roku. Młode samice obierają sobie nowe terytorium w pobliżu matki, natomiast samce wyruszają na poszukiwanie nowych terenów wdając się w walki z innymi samcami. Na wolności żyją 10–15 lat, w niewoli 16–20. Zanotowano jeden przypadek 26-letniego tygrysa. Zagrożenia dla tygrysa thumbWysoka śmiertelność młodych, zwyczaje obejmowania terytorium poprzez walkę między samcami, upodobanie do polowania na duże ssaki kopytne, które broniąc się potrafią zabić tygrysa oraz walki z niedźwiedziami lub stadami wilków – to naturalne przyczyny śmierci tygrysów. Jednak największym wrogiem tygrysa jest człowiek i azjatycka medycyna ludowa uznawana obecnie za "przekleństwo tygrysów". Nowell i Jackson z Cat Specialist Group (IUCN) za największe zagrożenia dla istnienia gatunku uznali profesjonalnie zorganizowane kłusownictwo, zmniejszającą się na skutek przełowienia liczebność zwierząt stanowiących bazę pokarmową tygrysów oraz utratę siedlisk. Futro z tygrysa – uważane za cenne trofeum myśliwskie – służy do zdobienia ubiorów, m.in. tybetańskie stroje ludowe chuba, a kości, wibryssy i inne części ciała są wykorzystywane w chińskiej medycynie ludowej i jako afrodyzjaki, na które rośnie popyt wraz ze wzrostem zamożności w niektórych krajach azjatyckich. Małe tygrysy są szczególnie chętnie zabijane przez kłusowników, z powodu wysokiej ceny uzyskiwanej na czarnym rynku. Działania wojenne na terenie Kambodży, Laosu i Wietnamu to kolejny czynnik, który zredukował liczbę zwierząt w południowej Azji. Tygrysy są również zabijane lub otruwane z powodu ataków na ludzi i na żywy inwentarz. W większości przypadków ataków na ludzi dokonują osobniki zranione, nierzadko przez kłusowników. Liczba tygrysów żyjących na wolności jest szacowana na 3200 osobników (dane World Wildlife Fund z 2010 roku). Nowell i Jackson (1996) oraz Seidensticker i inni (1999) szacowali, że dawna populacja licząca ok. 100 000 tygrysów została zredukowana do 2500 dorosłych osobników, z czego żadna z subpopulacji nie przekraczała 250 osobników zdolnych do rozrodu, a większość nie przekracza 120 osobników. Populacje te są zbyt nieliczne, aby zapewnić reprodukcję i wymianę genetyczną. Informacje rządu indyjskiego o szacowanej liczbie 3100–4500 osobników tygrysa bengalskiego (dane z 2002) są już prawdopodobnie nieaktualne. P.K. Sen, dyrektor WWF India's tiger and wildlife program ocenia indyjską populację tygrysów na mniej niż 2000 osobników. Ochrona thumb|left|231pxTygrys jest objęty konwencją CITES (załącznik I). W Czerwonej Księdze IUCN został wpisany w kategorii gatunków zagrożonych wyginięciem (EN) jako Panthera tigris, dwa z dziewięciu wymienionych tam podgatunków zaliczono do kategorii krytycznie zagrożonych (CR), cztery do kategorii zagrożonych (EN) i trzy do wymarłych (EX). Za rządów Indiry Gandhi tygrys został objęty ochroną rządu indyjskiego. W Parku Narodowym Jima Corbetta utworzono 23 rezerwaty w ramach "Project Tiger". W ramach programu Conserving Tigers in the Wild: A WWF Framework Strategy for Action 2002–2010 określono siedem najważniejszych regionów oraz cztery dodatkowe obszary ochrony tygrysów. Na terenach tych World Wildlife Fund zamierza ustanowić i prowadzić obszary skutecznej ochrony, zredukować kłusownictwo i wyeliminować handel częściami ciała tygrysów. Programy ochrony przewidują przenoszenie szczególnie agresywnych osobników na tereny oddalone od ludzkich osiedli (dotyczy osobników uznanych za niestanowiące bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla ludzi) lub thumb|230pxumieszczane w ogrodach zoologicznych (uznane za szczególnie niebezpieczne dla ludzi). Złapane i wypuszczane ponownie na wolność tygrysy są wyposażane w nadajniki umożliwiające ich monitorowanie. Stworzenie rezerwatów w Indiach wymagało bardzo zdecydowanej postawy rządu, aby narzucić politykę ochrony naturalnych zasobów kraju. Około 6000 wiosek przesiedlono poza teren rezerwatów do stref buforowych. Łącznie rezerwaty zajmują dzisiaj powierzchnie 28000 km², z czego około 10000 km² stanowi strefę całkowitej ochrony, wolnych od wszelkiej działalności człowieka, a reszta to strefy buforowe, w których działalność ludzka jest ograniczona. W ten sposób liczebność populacji tygrysów zwiększyła się z 262 osobników w 1972 roku do 1327 w 1989 roku, z czego 269 tygrysów zamieszkuje tylko jeden rezerwat Sunderbans. Z poprawy warunków siedlisk tygrysów skorzystały także inne zagrożone zwierzęta. Świątynia tygrysów thumb|left|Świątynia tygrysówJednym z najbardziej znanych miejsc ochrony tygrysów jest założona w 1994 Świątynia Tygrysów Wat Pa Luangta Bua Yanasampanno Forest Monastery – buddyjski klasztor położony w Prowincji Kanchanaburi (zachodnia Tajlandia), ok. 300 km od Bangkoku. Mnisi z klasztoru opiekują się tygrysimi sierotami przyniesionymi przez okolicznych wieśniaków. Pierwsze tygrysię trafiło do świątyni w 1999 roku. Tygrysy wychowane wśród ludzi są na wpół oswojone i akceptują mnichów jako członków swojej społeczności. Od czasu rozpoczęcia działalności Świątyni nie zanotowano żadnego ataku wielkiego kota na człowieka. Obecnie w klasztorze żyje kilkanaście tygrysów i wiele innych zwierząt, takich ja pawie, krowy czy jelenie. Świątynia jest otwarta dla turystów. Obecnie budowany jest jednak teren, na którym młode tygrysy będą rosnąć przy minimalnym kontakcie z ludźmi. Dzięki temu tygrysy z nowego pokolenia będzie można przywrócić naturze. Podgatunki thumb|239px|Tygrys bengalskithumb|224px|Tygrys syberyjskithumb|Tygrys sumatrzańskiWyróżniono kilkanaście podgatunków tygrysa, z czego 8–9 jest raczej powszechnie akceptowanych przez badaczy, choć są autorzy postulujący inne koncepcje. Niektórzy badacze na podstawie wyników badań molekularnych postulują wyodrębnienie do rangi gatunku P. t. sumatrae i †P. t. sondaica oraz uznanie †P. t. balica za podgatunek †P. sondaica. Zamiast wyróżniania podgatunków, które są do siebie bardzo podobne, Cracraft et al. (1998) zasugerował uznanie dwóch gatunków tygrysa: P. tigris (bez podgatunków) – populacje kontynentalne, P. sumatrae – populacje występujące na wyspach. Pięć tradycyjnie wyróżnianych podgatunków uznano za wymarłe, a jeden prawdopodobnie wymarł w stanie dzikim. Podgatunki te zostały zdefiniowane na podstawie rozmieszczenia geograficznego, wielkości ciała, budowy czaszki, różnic umaszczenia, kształtu i rozmieszczenia pręg. Dwa podgatunki wymarłe wiele tysięcy lat temu zostały zdefiniowane na podstawie nielicznych skamieniałości. Podgatuki *Tygrys bengalski (P. t. tigris), występuje w Indiach, Nepalu, Bangladeszu i zachodniej Birmie, zagrożony (osobików 3100–4500 w 2002, obecnie prawdopodobnie mniej niż 2000) *Tygrys syberyjski (P. t. altaica), występuje w wschodniej Syberii – pogranicze chińsko-rosyjskie w dolnym biegu Amuru, zagrożony (450–500 osobników) *Tygrys indochiński (P. t. corbetti), występowanie: Kambodża, Laos, Birma, Tajlandia i Wietnam, zagrożony (prawdopodobnie 420–1000, brak dokładniejszych danych) *Tygrys sumatrzański (P. t. sumatrae) (lub P. sumatrae), występowanie: Sumatra, krytycznie zagrożony (441–679) *Tygrys chiński (P. t. amoyensis) występowanie: Chiny, krytycznie zagrożony, prawdopodobnie wymarły w stanie dzikim, ok. 60 osobników przebywa w ośrodkach zamkniętych w południowych Chinach *Tygrys malajski (P. t. jacksoni) występowanie: południowa część Półwyspu Malajskiego, zagrożony (600–800 podgatunki) Podgatunki wymarłe *Tygrys kaspijski (P. t. virgata) żył na Bliskim Wschodzie i w Azji Środkowej, prawdopodobnie ostatnie osobniki zostały zabite w 1968 lub 1970 *Tygrys balijski (P. t. balica) (lub P. sondaica balica) żył na indonezyjskiej wyspie Bali, ostatni osobnik został zabity w 1937. Nigdy nie był trzymany w niewoli. *Tygrys jawajski (P. t. sondaica) (lub Panthera sondaica) był endemitem wyspy Jawa, prawdopodobnie ostatnie osobniki wyginęły w latach 80. XX w. *Tygrys z Trinil (P. t. trinilensis) odnaleziony na stanowisku Trinil na Jawie wymarły przed 1,2 milionami lat. *Panthera tigris acutidens był jednym z najliczniejszych tygrysów. Zasiedlił niemal całą Azję. W Indonezji został wyparty przez tygrysa z Trinil. W pozostałych częściach Azji zniknął po pojawieniu się t. chińskiego. Hybrydy Pokrewieństwo pomiędzy przedstawicielami rodzaju Panthera jest na tyle bliskie, że poszczególne gatunki mogą się krzyżować pomiędzy sobą. Hybryda tygrysicy i lwa nazywana jest lygrysem. Lygrysy osiągają rozmiary większe niż tygrysy. Są największymi współcześnie żyjącymi kotami i zachowują cechy fizyczne oraz behawioralne obojga rodziców. Osobniki płci męskiej są bezpłodne, ale lygrysice zwykle zachowują płodność. Ze skrzyżowania lwicy i tygrysa pochodzi tigon (inaczej tyglew). Podgatunki tygrysa są ze sobą na tyle blisko spokrewnione, że potomstwo powstałe z ich skrzyżowania zachowuje płodność. Kategoria:Kotowate Kategoria:Zagrożone wyginięciem